


the best macaron croquembouche [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Tom Dupain, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Ladybug Sabine Cheng, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Transcript of a livestreamed Ladyblog interview. People are speculating about the understudy lead heroes; the fans gotta get the scoop!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the best macaron croquembouche [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the best macaron croquembouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200723) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



**Title:** the best macaron croquembouche

**Fandom:**

**Author:** AlexSeanchai

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 2:04

**Summary:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200723

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200723)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the_best_macaron_croquembouche.mp3)


End file.
